Brooklyn Nights
by MaryJaneHollandGermanotta
Summary: Egon Black, cuya edad es de 17 años, tiene un problema no muy común y terrible para quienes llegan a conocerlo. Dicho problema no es nada mas ni menos que amor, ¿Que tipo de amor? Bueno, él lleva prácticamente toda su vida enamorado de su hermano gemelo Levi Rivaille, o mejor conocido como el chico pedante del mundo, ¿Que bueno podría salir de algo así?


"_**Pero usted es magnifico, inigualable, único, usted es genial & ni mi tonta forma de ser puede contra todo su esplendor."**_

Siento que él me gusta, que lo quiero, incluso llego a pensar que el me quiere igual, pero sería demasiado perfecto. Sé que el amor es ciertamente complicado, pero la extensión de la palabra queda corta cuando es amor entre dos personas sumamente unidas, ¿Pero qué me dicen de dos personas que están unidas, no únicamente por la cercanía, si no por la sangre? El incesto es un tema bastante extraño, confuso & mas desaprobado que la misma homofobia, ¿Qué dirían de dos hermanos gays que sienten atracción el uno al otro? A los ojos de todos, seriamos como blasfemia, el diablo, Satán en dos cuerpos, eso diría la gente, pero yo nunca creí en las idioteces que muchos llegan a creer o decir. En todo lo que llevo vivo, mi madre desde niño me decía: "Eres libre a tu manera, si te gusta alguien, dile eso a todo el mundo, que no tiene nada de malo, al final de cuentas, es amor puro & sincero", eso ahora me ayuda a no sentirme tan agobiado con este tema, me hace creer que no tiene nada de malo, a pesar de que es una cosa prohibida, una cosa que no se toma muy a la ligera gracias a la gente.

Se preguntaran Cómo llegué yo a caer en este tema tan profano. Verán, principalmente todo empezó en un bar de Brooklyn, eran las tres de la mañana, la noche era demasiado tranquila, aquel pequeño lugar estaba casi solo a excepción de unos recién casados calientes en una esquina, una viejecilla pegada a la ventana con su Camel encendido, un motociclista rebelde con su chaqueta de cuero negro aparte de nosotros dos. Lo observaba fijamente mientras el me parloteaba –a duras penas gracias al alcohol– sobre lo que quería hacer cuando fuera "grande". Movía de vez en cuando su melena azabache de un lado a otro con sencillez, hablaba mientras hacia pequeños movimientos con sus manos pálidas que poseían la gracia de mil dioses juntos, mientras yo ponía atención a lo que el "hablaba", aunque francamente ni lo escuchaba, solo estaba perdido en su rostro, su facciones eran afinadas, su mentón era recto & fino; era simplemente hermoso. Por más que me lo pidiera a mí mismo, no podía dejar de verlo, yo estaba loco por él, hasta se podía decir que estaba enamorado de él sin importar que aquel bello adonis no era nada más ni menos que mi gemelo Levi Black Rivaille.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –Preguntó demasiado directo, llegué a pensar que se había dado cuenta que no preste atención a su sermón de media hora. – ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Algo de ti?

"Me gustas tú, me encantas tú, me fascinas tú".

– Pues hasta ahora, nadie. – ¿Fingir? ¿Al menos lo hacía bien? Hacer eso duele, reprimir los sentimientos duele, si, lo sé, pero esas cosas no se dicen tan a la ligera. – ¿Por qué?

– Veras… –Bajó su vista & pude ver como ese leve rubor inundaba sus mejillas, eso solo me dio un mini paro cardiaco. – Hay alguien que me gusta…

¡Dios! ¿Esto es la felicidad? No, esto no era felicidad, era gloria, una gloria interna que dentro de mi decía que este patán me iba a salir con una de sus cosas, dejando de lado que el que está enamorado aquí soy yo, no el & somos hermanos, es la razón más notoria para no corresponder.

– ¿A si? –Pregunté con la flojera & el "desinterés" mas actuado posible del mundo. – ¿Quién? –Prepárate para las palabras de este papanatas. –

– Es un amigo, súper guapo, se llama Eren Jaeger, trabaja en el mismo departamento que yo, es técnico en programación de sistemas de C++ & es súper sexy.

– Ah… mira que bien… -Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, la más falsa del mundo, aunque no sería nada raro, pues no suelo sonreír a cada que veo algo o alguien.– ¿& él lo sabe?

– No, pero quiero que lo sepa lo más antes posible.

Vaya, este hombre está encantado con él, ¿Dónde me deja eso? ¡Ah sí! Prácticamente con mi dignidad barriendo el piso. No dije nada, solo lo observe con esa típica mirada de "Tú sigue, yo escucho".

– Quiero ver que puedo formar con él, una familia, una casa, algo, no se… bueno, la verdad no te voy a mentir a ti. La verdad es que eh estado en abstinencia, el otro tipo ni siquiera hacia el intento por intimar. –Torció los labios en una áspera meuca de disgusto, aunque cada vez que hace eso, me da ganas de tomarlo & besarlo & hacerlo mío ahí mismo, pero no, no puedo, recuerdo que aun tengo cordura.– Porque… dime, tú, ¿Qué es la vida sin sexo? ¿"Hacer el amor"? no señores, no, el amor se hace con quien amas, el sexo es solo intimidad, nada de sentimientos en el aire.

Si, ese patán era mi hermano; un idiota que pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, conocía gente & gente, encontraba parejas, parejas & ¡Pum! Una experiencia sexual nueva cada fin de semana, francamente es una perra, pero… pero yo amo a esa perra.

– Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que solo te lo quieres coger & ya? –Cada una de esas palabras de aquella pregunta dolían, como si me estuviera tragando el whisky directo del maldito barril. Ardían, dolían, ¿Por qué no podía ser yo? Si yo realmente lo quería, lo deseaba, lo amaba, no solo para una noche, aunque por su forma de ser, el debe haber ilusionando a todos, como a mí, & solo utilizarlos como juguete sexual. – Porque si es así, puedes conseguir a alguien que te cobre por un buen servicio.

– No. –Negó torpemente un par de veces para él.– No, eso no, yo quiero al menos haber tenido… tres o dos horas de anticipación de haberlo conocido.

– Entonces tengo posibilidades. –Agregue con "ironía" & como un pequeño chiste, aunque él solo me miró con esa sonrisa que solo el lograba formar con tanta facilidad.

– ¿Me estas provocando, idiota? – Se acomodó bien en su silla & colocó ambos codos en la mesa, de forma en que acomodo su mandíbula entre sus manos para así dejar su vista clavada en mi.– Porque si es así, no me negaría.

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Qué? Obviamente no lo estaba, lo conozco, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Así de la nada? No era posible, debía estar más que alcoholizado, tal vez se drogo antes de encontrarme con él.

– ¿D-De que mierda estás hablando? Maldito idiota, mide tus palabras.

– ¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste el que lo propuso, ¿No me digas que te harás para atrás?

Sin que yo mismo me diera cuenta, el ya se estaba acercando demasiado a mí, tanto que lo veía en mi nariz.

– Sería hora de que nos vayamos a casa, te aseguro que no puedes estar ni en pie.

– Ya… no estoy tan ebrio, solo… -Sonrió de forma tonta & asintió un par de veces.– Anda, vámonos ya hermanito.

– Eres molesto, mierda. –

Me levante primero que el & fui rápido hasta el, lo tome de un brazo & lo pase alrededor de mi cuello, de esa forma no podría caerse ni nada & lo tendría cerca de mí, ambos ganamos. En todo el trayecto, el nunca se calló de hablar de aquel chiquillo, estaba realmente atontado por él, aunque en un momento el menciono algo sobre "Adoración al culo", no se que tenga que ver, pero lo dijo &… ¿Qué tenía que ver? Claro, el solo buscaba el ano del mocoso para follarlo, dejarlo & él se va felizmente por ahí a seguir su vidas de perra. Lo admiro un poco porque a pesar de todo lo que hace, hasta ahora no le han reclamado hijos ni nada.

Estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras del apartamento de él, pero para mi maldita sorpresa, el imbécil quería orinar, así que me llevó hasta un callejón que servía como desviación también. Esperé por diez minutos, el no volvía, así que tuve que buscar al señorito en el maldito callejón.

– Bien, ¿Dónde estás? Es hora de que salgas, ya vamos a… ¡¿Qué?!

Solo vi su sombra, mas no lo demás, pues cerré los ojos para no ver, mi sorpresa fue cuando los abrí de nuevo. El estaba frente a mí, me estaba acorralando contra la pared con ambos brazos, me tenia prisionero entre sus grandes & musculosos brazos. ¿Qué jodidos cree que hace? Eran las cuatro de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro, solo estábamos bajo un pequeño farol, pero no alcanzaba a aluzar mas, ¿Qué pretendía? Solo sentía que estaba jugando conmigo.

– ¿Q-Que crees que haces idiota?

Sonrió de forma algo ladina & se acercó hasta estar frente a mi rostro. – Solo… no sé, tu propuesta me dejó algo… "encendido".

– ¿Propuesta?... ¿De qué… – Fruncí mi ceño lo mas que pude & ladee mi cabeza a un costado, debía estar jugando si cree que lo dije enserio, o realmente estaba borracho. – Ni creas que lo decía enserio. – Claro que lo hacía, pero no podía hacerlo.

– Vamos Levi, es sexo, solo eso, ¿Recuerdas? "Es solo sexo, no hay sentimientos." – Acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos & quedó justo por encima de mis labios. Solo me observaba, no decía absolutamente nada, solo estaba ahí, como provocándome.– ¿Verdad que serás bueno & harás lo que yo diga?

– ¿C-Como? ¿A-A que te refier…–

Entonces aquella maravillosa cosa sucedió. El acortó todos los escasos centímetros que nos separaban & llegó hasta mis labios, los estaba besando, de forma calidad, suave, lenta & dulce, aquel chico que yo tanto quería me estaba besando, a mí, a su hermano… a quien más lo quería, a quien más lo cuidaba. Estaba en completo shock, no sabía qué hacer, corresponder era la opción más tentadora, ¿Pero si solo estaba probando mi reacción? Me descubriría en cualquier momento, así que no me podía arriesgar, no debía, no podía, pero la tentación era mucha, que al final de cuentas, termine correspondiendo a aquella calidad unión de labios. Al principio fui algo torpe, nunca había besado a alguien que quisiera tanto, aparte, nuestras narices chocaban, no era muy cómodo & parece que él lo notó, que hasta hecho su cabeza a un lado & suavizó un poco mas aquel especial rose de bocas. Tanta era mi emoción, que no sé en qué momento el ya recorría mi abdomen con su mano, desabrochó los últimos botones de mi playera & de esa forma adentró su fría piel. Eso hizo que tomara un poco de razón & me diera cuenta de que hacia & en donde, aun estábamos en el callejón, por lo que me separe unos escasos centímetros de ello mire por unos segundos, yo en verdad quería besarlo de nuevo, lo quería, quería probar sus labios, lo deseaba con todo mi ser...pero no podía hacerlo, el no tiene intenciones de tener algo conmigo...no puedo hacerlo. Trate de apartarlo nuevamente, pero se negó, solo estaba a milímetros de mis boca, y fue cuando lo tome de los hombros y lo besé, jamás creí llegar a hacer esto...o bueno, tal vez si, por alguna razón, mientras hablábamos, el en verdad me hacía perderme en su voz, sus gestos, su rostro, todo, me gustaba todo de él, estaba loco por él. Con una de mis manos tome su mejilla y la acaricie de forma suave, sin romper el beso, podía sentir su respiración chocando con mi piel, en verdad se sentía bien. Me separe del beso y abrí lentamente los ojos, y lo vi. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y sorprendido, debo admitir que yo también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero era consciente de lo que hacía, era más que consciente. Baje la vista demasiado avergonzado & no pude decir nada, solo me quedé en silencio, no esperaba que pasara nada mas, a decir verdad, pensé que posiblemente dejaría de hasta hablarme, pero para mí santa sorpresa, el tomo nuevamente mi mentón & me plantó otro beso en los labios, esta vez de forma más lasciva, la misma con la que correspondí aquel intenso beso, para luego separarme de él & observarlo nuevamente.

– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Black? – Le pregunté como si yo estuviera sorprendido o algo así, aunque francamente me hubiera gustado seguir, no podía ser posible, me era demasiado vergonzoso.

– Tú lo propusiste, ¿No? – Preguntó mientras arqueaba nuevamente aquella ceja de forma sensual, seductora, solo como él lo sabía hacer.

– N-No iba enserio. – Reproche un poco, aunque parece que sus inmensas ganas de tener sexo eran tantas, que no le importaba con quien fuera & eso se veía en esos ojos profundos & grises que me miraban directamente. Al parecer eso le molestó un poco porque después de ese comentario se separó de mi & torció los labios con fastidio.

– Entonces no me emociones, idiota. – Chasqueó la lengua con ahora evidente fastidio & me miró directamente a los ojos. – Tú tienes la culpa si te termino violando. –

– E-Eso… –

– ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa? – habló antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, posiblemente estaba evitando el tema, aunque para el grado de ebriedad en el que estaba, me sorprende que pueda razonar bien.

– Pues… si, ¿Me dejas? – No creía que se fuera a oponer, después de todo vive solo en una gran casa.

– Sabes que sí, ahora vamos, tengo hambre. – Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón & comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a su casa, eso causo que soltara una pequeña risilla burlesca.

– Es al otro lado. – Dije con algo de temor a que lo fuera a desesperar & me soltara un golpe del cual me pudiera arrepentir después.

– Ah… si, ya se, ya se.

& en un intento de volver, casi cae al piso, de no ser que yo no lo hubiera predicho antes & no hubiera retomado la posición con la que llegamos a aquel callejón, que ahora que lo noto, tenia olores extraños, no me sorprendería que hubiera cadáveres por ahí, así que mejor me apresure a salir de ahí con él.

El camino fue demasiado tranquilo, había un poco de viento & hacia bastante frío. En mis pensamientos mas absortos se veía una pequeña imagen de el & yo caminado abrazados, tomando yo como excusa el "frio", pero obviamente descarte esa idea, él ni siquiera podía caminar, lo llevaba a rastras con uno de mis brazos. Pude divisar su casa, faltaban tres de la gran cera de residencias por las que andábamos.

– Tú casa esta próxima, ¿Tienes las llaves? – susurre a su oído, pues se veía demasiado silencio, hasta pensaba que no encontrábamos solos.

"_**Solos". **_

Esa palabrita resonaba en mi cabeza con fuerza, no tenía una idea exacta del porque, pero algo me decía que yo lo sabía, & lo sabia más que bien, aunque decidí ignorar cualquier mundano pensamiento en mí retorcida cabeza & continué el pequeño camino que tenia con él. Iba tan dentro de mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, mis deseos.

"_**Mis **__**deseos".**_

Más palabras. No entiendo que quiere decir, es decir, no entiendo porque de toda la mierda que puedo estar hablando en mi cabeza, solo algunas se remarcan en mi memoria, es raro, bastante. Me concentré tanto en mis malditas fantasías, que no me di cuenta de que Levi me estaba jalando el brazo, anunciando que ya estábamos frente a la casa.

– Ya llegamos, idiota. – interrumpió con su hermoso carácter de señorita afinada.

– ¿Encontraste las llaves? –Pregunté tratando de ignorar la pequeña ofensa.

– Si, si, ten.

Me pasó el pequeño par de llaves que tenía en su saco negro. Cuando su mano toco con la mía, aquellas palabras volvieron a mi ser. _**"Solo, mis deseos".**_ ¿& sí el deseo no era solo mío? ¿Qué pasaba si ambos sentíamos algo pero ninguno lo decía por miedo al que dirán & a la larga, ese pequeño sentimiento se hacía nulo & solo olvidaba todo? Me aterra esa idea, yo realmente no quiero dejar de quererlo, no quiero, no puedo.

"_**No puedo." **_

– ¿Qué estas esperando pedazo de mierda? Abre ya, pareces un bebé cagando en el pañal ahí parado.

– Ya deja de hablar & entremos de una puta vez. – Aunque sonaba fastidiado, solo estaba asustado, esa pregunta no me dejaría en paz nunca.

– No me digas que hacer en mi casa.

Ignoré eso ultimo & mejor me hundí nuevamente en mis pensamientos, estaba razonando todo lo que decía mientras fingía abrir la puerta, aunque gracias al alcohol, mis movimientos eran algo torpes también. Demasiadas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, que cuando abrí la puerta, note una calidez recorrerse por toda mi espalda, después observe como unas pálidas manos se posaban en mi pecho & una calidez distinta pasar por mi cuello.

– ¿Qué mierda…

– Shhh….

Hizo que callara, después de eso, continuo besando mi cuello. Pasaba su lengua por todos los alrededores, hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde lamio el lóbulo de esta & mordió con cuidado.

– Sabes tan exquisito.

Traté de tomar la calma, pero sus palabras me penetraban entero, era raro, pero lo deseaba. Maldita sea, ¿Ahora qué hago? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero sé que esto no terminara nada bien, no exactamente por el momento, todo, nada de eso iba terminar bien.

– Házmelo ahora.


End file.
